


On Trembling Feet

by ScarletRain1409



Category: JoJo's Bizarre Adventures - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Comfort, Hot Chocolate, Ice Skating, M/M, Teaching, Trembling, falling, tragic past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21957829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletRain1409/pseuds/ScarletRain1409
Summary: Giorno's no longer the little boy, waiting for his parents at 1:00am. He realises he doesn't need to tremble with Mista by his side.
Relationships: Giorno Giovanna/Guido Mista
Comments: 7
Kudos: 66





	On Trembling Feet

**Author's Note:**

> I published this in the Jojo Amino but decided to post it here with a few changes.

Giorno was waiting. He tapped his hands on the table top, minutely, just to get rid of the oppressive silence. The clock ticked to 2:45am and Giorno, suppressed a sigh. He was starving and couldn't concentrate on the late night Christmas specials or the books in his shelf. 

He knew his mother and stepfather would arrive home late, but sometimes they would bring him at least a bit of leftovers. They were usually scraps of a stale meal, neither of them wanted, but brought on whim. To Giorno, those were his livelihood. 

Giving up, he trotted back to bed, the cold sweeping into his bones.

Maybe the cold wouldn't be as terrible as it did now, when he was small and frail.   
But for now, he could only tremble.

***

Months after Giorno became a Don, he had become a professional desk-sleeper. Only a knots strained his neck, as he craned his neck to the right. He was currently on a business trip in New York and adjusted to his partially familiar hotel bedroom. His clients were kind and wealthy enough to book him an impressive suite in the heart of Manhattan. 

He stretched his aching muscles, his golden curls disarray as Mista entered the room. If it had been anyone else, he would have used Golden Experience Requiem, to reverse their entrance and he would would have hurriedly made himself more presentable.

" Hey Giorno. Good news." Mista started brewing coffee, on the kitchen top.

Mista was a bit particular on how his coffee should be prepared. If anyone added four spoons of anything in his coffee or even dared to only stir it four times; he won't even touch it. 

" The client canceled their meeting today so we're pretty much free." Mista poured the coffee into two ceramic cups and added extra sugar into Giorno's.

" That's not true Mista. You know it just as much as I do, work never ends." Giorno gestures to his intimidating pile of pending paperwork, he couldn't leave. 

" The mafia won't just fall apart if you take some time off." Mista argued. " C'mon at least for the morning, then you can spent the whole day and night locked in your bedroom."  
Giorno usually wouldn't abide to Mista's offers to relax, but the cold caused his mind to be muggy. 

" Fine, but not for long." 

***

If anyone saw Giorno, now, they wouldn't believe him to the merciless, dignified Don, every resident in Italy respected and/or feared. Mista could barely contain his laughter.

He took Giorno to an ice skating ring and throughly enjoying the experience. Giorno was falling on the ice every five minutes. He trembled, clutching the the metallic ring, like a a new-born fawn learning how to walk. Determination painted his features, a bit too serious. 

Mista wanted to record this, so Trish, Fugo and him could laugh about it together.

" Need help?" Mista opened his arms.

" A little assistance would be nice." Giorno curtly accepted the offer. 

Mista moved him along,remembering teaching his cousins who lived in Northern Italy to skate. 

Giorno clutched his hands, unwittingly dragging Mista down with him. 

His body pressed against Giorno's, who smirked haughtily. He could be petty if he wanted to be and only his dearest or unfortunate ones had come to know of that. 

***  
It was evening when the two left the ring to a nearby cafe. 

Giorno sipped his hot chocolate, as he watched Mista feed the Pistols as the gunman rambled about how coats for dogs were pretty useless for most breeds. 

For once, the cold didn't seem so horrible. He didn't need to tremble alone now.


End file.
